


The Phil Bird

by astudyinfondness (Elmcat)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmcat/pseuds/astudyinfondness
Summary: Phil reminds Dan of a bird.





	The Phil Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phandom Fic Fests' Fic You're Afraid to Write

Phil log rolls onto his side of the bed as best he can with a towel wrapped around his shoulders and waist. The towel around his waist sits remarkably snug but the one on his shoulders slips off as usual. Phil drags himself into a sitting position and wrestles a fallen hand towel back onto his shoulders from behind.

Dan glances up fully. Dan has seen Phil’s profile change through the years ever since they sat together to film their very first Phil is not on Fire together, and though his eyes have hardened, his cheeks have hollowed, and his hair has migrated upwards, Phil’s beak-like nose and horrid posture (Phil swears it’s improving) are still very prominent.

Dan thinks he has a slight affinity with birds. Or that he’s spent so much time gazing at the pigeons that have taken up residence on their balcony that he’s projecting their mannerisms onto Phil, who isn’t donning his beloved third towel, he registers.

Dan wants to lean against him, but he also doesn’t want to give himself or his laptop a shower under Phil’s hair.

“Get your dripping hair off of this bed!”

“I couldn’t find my head towel.”

“So you put it on your shoulders instead of your hair?”

“Dunno. The one without a tag is always my head towel. And I dried my hair already! See?”

Dan is already in the process of pulling his laptop (and himself) out of range when Phil extends his head forward by the neck to nuzzle into Dan’s collarbone, hair tickling underneath Dan’s chin.

“Ah!” Dan shrieks, surprised at Phil’s agility.

Then Phil nips playfully at the base of Dan’s neck. It’s still hard to pretend the shiver that wracks his frame is only from the cooling water.

“Fine, you can stay. Keep your wet feathers out of my face.”

Phil smirks, then darts forward to bite Dan’s bicep. The tip of Phil’s nose lingers on his skin for a fraction of second, enough for Dan to feel a contrasting softness.

With one hand, Dan pushes on Phil’s forehead to look him in the eye, though not after Phil has pecked the same spot.

Phil just turns his head inquisitively to the side so that Dan is cradling the space above Phil’s ear.

When he sees nothing threatening, Phil says, “I think I left my head towel in the dryer.”

Dan brushes Phil’s hair back with a cupped hand and a thumb like he’s smoothing feathers down. Despite the dampness, it feels soothing.

“Okay,” Dan says, amused. “I don’t understand why you need a towel for your shoulders if you already dried your hair.”

Dan brings his left hand up to do the same on the other side.

“Do you not get cold after you get out of the shower?”

As Dan massages his head, the tips of Phil’s hair pull back and he’s transported back to filming the fourth PINOF. [Phil is sat in front of him saying he would pickle a pickle, and Dan, equal parts exasperated and endeared, stares for a beat too long.](https://youtu.be/TqPIiRZ3-ls?t=3m23s) That stare is made all the more obvious when the skin at Phil’s temples pulls taut, his eyebrows raise, his hair is pushed back, and Dan likens him to a bird tipping its neck forward for a treat or a kiss—a reward that Dan refuses to give him that easily, on camera or off camera.

“I actually dry myself like a normal person after I shower,” Dan says.

He realises that maybe he just has an affinity for Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea two years ago after watching five seconds of PINOF, but I was afraid to write it because it was such a random idea.
> 
> Anyways, I hope at least one person got something out of reading this. You can find [this fic](https://astudyinfondness.tumblr.com/post/177439393963/the-phil-bird) on tumblr


End file.
